


ใจกลางป่า

by Kamaleen



Series: ยักษ์กินอ๊อด, ทมิฬติดอ๊อด และอื่นๆ ตามแต่กาวจะนำพา [1]
Category: 9ศาสตรา, ๙ศาสตรา - Fandom
Genre: M/M, Non-Canon Relationship, Sexual Content
Language: ไทย
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-13
Updated: 2018-01-13
Packaged: 2019-03-04 02:45:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,885
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13354842
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kamaleen/pseuds/Kamaleen
Summary: เป็นฟิคกาวๆ ที่เกิดขึ้นมาจากกาวและมโนล้วนๆ





	ใจกลางป่า

**Author's Note:**

> หนังก็ยังไม่ได้ดู แต่แทค #ยักษ์กินอ๊อด ในทวิตเตอร์มันก้าวใจเหลือเกิน เลยออกมาเป็นฟิคนี้ค่ะ  
> ชอบไม่ชอบตรงไหนหรืออยากให้แต่งต่อยังไงก็บอกได้นะคะ ^^

 

 

"นั่นเจ้ากำลังทำอะไร?"

"พะ...พี่ยักษ์!"

อ๊อดไม่เคยรู้สึกอับอายปานจะแทรกแผ่นดินหนีขนาดนี้มาก่อน ขาเพรียวกระชับเข้าหากันโดยสัญชาตญาณในขณะที่มือนั้นชักออกมาจากหว่างขาตนเองและเอาแอบไว้ด้านหลัง ในคราแรกเขาก็ตั้งใจจะยกมือทำท่าห้ามอีกฝ่ายแต่ของเหลวข้นที่ติดมืออยู่ก็ทำให้อ๊อดเปลี่ยนใจ

 _นี่ข้าทำบ้าอะไรลงไป_  เด็กหนุ่มที่กำลังจะย่างเข้าสู่วัยชายหนุ่มคิดพลางกระถดกายถอยหลังไปจากริมลำธาร แก้มขึ้นสีระเรื่อจากความอายที่พุ่งพรวด ใครจะไปรู้ล่ะว่าฝีเท้าของยักษาจะเบานักทั้งๆ ที่ตัวก็ใหญ่โตปานภูเขา "พี่ยักษ์ทำไมมาไม่ให้ซุ่มให้เสียงเลยล่ะจ้ะ" เขาถามต่อพลางช้อนตามองยักษ์หนุ่มที่ตอนนี้หยุดยืนอยู่ที่อีกฝั่งของลำธาร ขายังคงกระชับติดกันแม้ผ้านุ่งที่หลุดลุ่ยจะเป็นหลักฐานอย่างดีว่าก่อนหน้านี้เขากำลังทำอะไร

"เจ้ากำลังทำอะไร?" ยักษาถามอีกครั้งแต่ไม่ได้ก้าวเดินมาหา ใบหน้าไม่แสดงสีหน้าใดๆ ส่วนดวงตาสีซีดตอนนี้กำลังมองเด็กหนุ่มตั้งแต่ศีรษะจรดปลายเท้า

"เปล่าจ้ะ อา...พี่ยักษ์มานานหรือยังจ้ะ?" อ๊อดตอบพลางพยายามยิ้มสู้เสือและถามคำถามเปลี่ยนเรื่อง แต่ยักษาก็มิได้หลงกล กลับเดินข้ามลำน้ำมาหาด้วยท่าทางเหมือนราชสีห์เตรียมตะครุบเหยื่อ

"เจ้าหุบขาทำไม?" คำถามต่อมาของยักษาทำเอาอ๊อดแทบอยากแทรกแผ่นดินหนี ไหนจะดวงตาจริงจังที่จ้องมองมาอีก

"ก็...ก็ไม่มีอะไรนี่จ้ะ" แต่อ๊อดก็ยังคงปฏิเสธ เรื่องอะไรเขาจะไปยอมบอกอีกฝ่ายว่ากำลัง...อา...ช่วยตัวเองอยู่ตอนที่อีกฝ่ายโผล่มา

"โกหก" และเสียงหนักแน่นทรงพลังของอีกฝ่ายก็ทำให้อ๊อดหน้าเสีย "เป็นเด็กเป็นเล็กใครสอนให้พูดเท็จ?"

"ข้าไม่ใช่เด็กแล้วนะ!" อ๊อดพูดด้วยหน้าที่ยังแดงเรื่อ "พี่ยักษ์นั่นแหละที่ตัวโตไป...พี่ยักษ์?!" เด็กหนุ่มร้องเสียงหลงเมื่อยักษาทิ้งกายลงนั่งขัดสมาธิตรงหน้าเขา แต่อ๊อดจะถอยหลังหนีอีกก็ไม่ได้เพราะเขาถอยจนหลังชนต้นไม้แล้ว

"เด็กน้อย" ทรคาส่ายหน้า "ข้ารู้ว่าเจ้ากำลังทำอะไร จะมุสาไปเพื่ออะไรไหนตอบข้าสิ?" ริมฝีปากหยักเป็นรอยยิ้ม ส่วนอ๊อดก็รู้สึกหน้าร้อนจนตัวเองแทบจะละลายไปเป็นกองขี้พึ่งอยู่ที่พื้นป่า

"ข้า..." เด็กหนุ่มกัดริมฝีปากล่างของตัวเองขณะที่สมองพยายามคิดหาคำตอบที่จะนำความอับอายมาให้น้อยที่สุด "...ก็มัน...น่าอาย"

"น่าอาย?" ยักษาหัวเราะในลำคอ "น่าอาย? เรื่องธรรมชาติเนี่ยนะน่าอาย?"

"ก็...ก็มันน่าอายนี่!" อ๊อดตะโกนเสียงหลง ไม่รู้จะต่อกรกับยักษ์เขียวตรงหน้าอย่างไร "อีก...อีกอย่าง...นี่เป็นครั้งแรกของข้าด้วย! ข้า-" แล้วก็หยุดพูดไปกะทันหันเมื่อนึกได้ว่าตัวเองพึ่งหลุดความลับอีกอันออกไป ดวงตาสีเข้มเบิกกว้างอย่างตกใจก่อนจะตวัดมองยักษาตรงหน้า ในใจกะเอาไว้ว่าอีกฝ่ายต้องเห็นเป็นเรื่องตลกเป็นแน่ที่เขาโตจนป่านนี้ก็ยังไร้ประสบการณ์ ไม่รู้แม้กระทั่งวิธีช่วยตนเองจนต้องหลบมาศึกษาเองกลางป่าเพื่อไม่ให้ตัวเองไม่รู้เรื่องอะไรตอนที่พวกเด็กหนุ่มครอื่นๆ ในหมู่บ้านล้อมวงแอบกระซิบกระซาบคุยกันเรื่องใต้สะดือ

อย่างไรก็ตาม เมื่ออ๊อดเงยหน้าขึ้นสบตาอีกฝ่ายกลับพบว่าทรคาไม่ได้มีท่าทางขำขันอย่างที่เด็กหนุ่มคนอื่นทำหากรู้ว่าใครในกลุ่มยังอ่อนประสบการณ์ แต่เป็นสีหน้าครุ่นคิด ก่อนที่ดวงตาสีซีดจะตวัดมองขาเขาอีกครั้ง

"ให้ข้าเดานะ" ทรคาเอ่ย ดวงตาสีซีดฉายประกายบางอย่างที่อ๊อดอ่านไม่ออก "เจ้าหลบมาศึกษาเรื่องนี้ด้วยตนเองเพราะไม่อยากให้ตัวเองไร้ประสบการณ์ตอนเพื่อนๆ ที่หมู่บ้านของเจ้ายกเรื่องนี้ขึ้นมาพูด?"

"ข้า..." อ๊อดกัดริมฝีปาก แต่ก็รู้ดีว่าโกหกไปก็ไร้ประโยชน์ เลยยอมพยักหน้าอย่างเสียมิได้ "...ใช่จ้ะ" จากนั้นก็เตรียมจะรับคำดุจากอีกฝ่ายเรื่องที่เขาพยายามจะโกหกกับเสียงหัวเราะจากทรคาว่าเหตุใดโตจนขนาดนี้ยังไม่รู้เรื่องกามรส หากแต่คำที่ทรคากล่าวถัดมานั้นกลับทำให้อ๊อดต้องเงยหน้าขึ้นมองอีกฝ่ายอย่างตกใจ

"บอกแต่แรกก็สิ้นเรื่อง ข้าจะได้ช่วย"

ตามด้วยมือสองข้างของอีกฝ่ายที่อ้อมมาโอบสะโพกของเขา ออกแรงดันไม่มากอ๊อดก็ถูกดึงขึ้นไปนั่งตักของอีกฝ่าย จากนั้นทรคาก็ขยับจนหลังของอ๊อดชนต้นไม้

"พี่ทรคา..." อ๊อดเรียกอีกฝ่ายด้วยน้ำเสียงที่สั่นน้อยๆ หัวใจในอกเต้นรัว ตอนนี้เขาหนีไปไหนไม่ได้ ข้างหลังก็เป็นต้นไม้ ข้างหน้าก็เป็นทรคา แถมขายังถูกลำตัวของอีกฝ่ายบังคับให้แยกออกจากกัน เปิดเผยให้ทรคาเห็นหมดว่าก่อนนี้เขาทำอะไรไปถึงไหนแล้ว

"ข้าจะสอนให้" ยักษาเอ่ย มือหนึ่งวางบนกระดูกสะโพกที่โผล่พ้นให้เห็นเพราะผ้านุ่งที่หลุดลุ่ย ส่วนอีกมือวางลงบนต้นขา "เอามือเจ้ามา"

"มันน่าอาย..." อ๊อดส่ายหน้า อยากจะปิดหน้าหนีแต่ดวงตาสีซีดของอีกฝ่ายก็จับจ้องสะกดสายตาเขาเอาไว้ไม่ให้หนีไปไหน "...พี่ทรคา ข้าอาย..."

"ข้าสัญญาว่าจะไม่บอกใคร" ทรคากล่าว เลื่อนมือของตนเองไปกุมมือของเด็กหนุ่มชาวมนุษย์เอง และอ๊อดก็ไม่ได้ฝืนแรงเขา "มันเป็นเรื่องธรรมชาติ มันไม่มีอะไรน่าอาย เชื่อข้าสิ"

"ข้า..." อ๊อดกัดริมฝีปากอีกครั้งก่อนจะถอนหายใจแล้วหยักหน้า ตัดสินใจว่าเป็นไงเป็นกันเพราะทรคาคงไม่มีทางยอมให้เขาถอย มีแต่ต้องเดินหน้าต่อ

ส่วนทรคา หลังเด็กหนุ่มพยักหน้ายอมตกลง เขาก็ค่อยๆ นำมือของอ๊อดที่อยู่ในมือของตนไปกอบกุมรอบอวัยวะของอีกฝ่ายที่ตอนนี้ยังแข็งตัวได้ไม่เต็มที่ ยักษาคาดเดาว่าเด็กหนุ่มน่าจะช่วยตัวเองไปได้ครึ่งทางแล้วตอนที่เขามาถึง แต่ก็มีอ่อนลงบ้างจากบทสนทนาเมื่อครู่

"พี่ทรคา..." อ๊อดเรียก มือหนึ่งไม่รู้จะวางตรงไหนเลยวางมันบนแขนแข็งแรงอีกข้าง "...ข้า...ข้าใช้สองมือได้ไหม?"

"เจ้าจะใช้กี่มือก็ได้" ทรคาตอบ มือยังคงกุมรอบมือของเด็กหนุ่ม ชักนำจังหวะขึ้นลงอย่างช้าๆ แต่ต่อเรื่องและสม่ำเสมอ "การลงน้ำหนักก็ตามแต่ใจเจ้าชอบ หรือจะใช้จินตนาการด้วยก็แล้วแต่"

"จินจนาการ...?" อ๊อดพูดก่อนจะส่ายหน้า "...มัน...มันน่าอายมากนะพี่ยักษ์..." เด็กหนุ่มเริ่มหอบหายใจ

"ทำไมล่ะ?" ทรคาถาม "ภาพที่เจ้าคิดเจ้าก็เห็นอยู่คนเดียว ไม่มีคนอื่นมาเห็นด้วยเสียหน่อย"

"แต่...แต่ข้าคิดทีไร..." อ๊อดพยายามตอบ แต่ในขณะเดียวกันสติก็เริ่มหลุดลอยจากความรัญจวนที่เพิ่มขึ้น "...ข้าคิดทีไร...อ้ะ!..." เด็กหนุ่มแอ่นกายเมื่อนิ้วของทรคาปาดผ่านส่วนปลายของเขา ลากเอาของเหลวใส่ที่หลั่งออกมาติดนิ้วมาใช้เป็นสารหล่อลื่น "...พะ...พี่ทรคา..."

"ว่าต่อไปสิ" ทรคาคุมสีหน้าของตนให้สงบนิ่งแม้ร่างกายจะเริ่มตอบสนองต่อภาพตรงหน้ามากขึ้นเรื่อยๆ "เจ้าคิดทีไรแล้วอย่างไรต่อ?"

"ข้า...ข้าคิดทีไร..." อ๊อดกลืนน้ำลาย ครึ่งหนึ่งก็กลัวว่าพูดไปอีกฝ่ายจะโกรธ แต่อีกครึ่งก็กลัวว่าทรคาจะโกรธที่เขาไม่พูดให้จบ สุดท้ายเลยตัดสินใจว่าเขากลัวทรคาจะโกรธเรื่องที่ไม่ยอมพูดให้จบมากกว่า "...ข้า...ข้าคิดทีไร...ข้าก็คิดแต่ภาพ...ภาพพี่ทรคาทำ...ทำอะไรแบบนี้ตลอดเลยจ้ะ...อ่ะ...อ้ะ!" แผ่นหลังเหยียดอย่างควบคุมไม่ได้เมื่อทรคาปาดนิ้วผ่านส่วนปลายอีกครั้ง แต่ครั้งนี้เขาไม่ได้เอานิ้วกลับมารวบรอบมือของเด็กหนุ่มเหมือนเคย แต่กลับยังคงวนเวียนอยู่ที่เนื้ออ่อนส่วนปลาย ส่งกระแสความรู้สึกไปทั่วร่างอ๊อดจนเด็กหนุ่มเผลอกระชับขาของตัวเองรอบเอวอีกฝ่ายโดยไม่รู้ตัว

"คิดถึงข้าหรือ...?" ทรคาลากเสียง ไม่ได้มีท่าทางโกรธแต่มีท่าทางสนใจ นิ้วยังคงวนเวียนอยู่ที่ส่วนหัว ส่วนอ๊อดก็พยักหน้าพร้อมน้ำตาที่เริ่มเอ่อตรงขอบตาจากกามอารมณ์ที่ตัวเองไม่คุ้นเคย

"ชะ...ใช้จ้ะ.."

"คิดถึงข้ายังไง?" ยักษาถามต่อ "ในจินตนาการของเจ้า ข้าทำอะไรอยู่?" และลากจังหวะนิ้วของตนเองให้ช้าลง แอบอมยิ้มเมื่อเห็นเด็กหนุ่มบิดกายอย่างสุขสมปนทรมาน

"พี่...พี่ยักษ์" อ๊อดกลืนน้ำลาย "พะ...พี่ยักษ์ก็กำลัง...กำลังทำแบบที่ข้า...ข้าทำก่อนที่พี่จะมา...อ้า!" หลังและเอวบิดเหยียดเมื่อทรคารูดมือของตนและมือของอีกฝ่ายให้เคลื่อนที่ลงจากโคนจรดปลายแล้วปล่อยออก

"งั้นรึ?" ทรคาอมยิ้ม ในคราแรกเขาไม่คิดจะทำอะไรไปมากกว่าที่อ๊อดกำลังพยายามทำ แต่ดูเหมือนการสารภาพของอีกฝ่ายจะเปลี่ยนใจเขาเสียแล้ว "งั้นเจ้าอยากให้ภาพนั่นเป็นเรื่องจริงไหมล่ะ?"

"อ่ะ...?" ดวงตากลมสีเข้มช้อนมองอีกฝ่ายอย่างตกใจพร้อมกับแก้มที่ขึ้นสีแดงเข้มกว่าเดิม "พะ...พี่ทรคาว่ากระไรนะจ้ะ?"

ด้วยรู้ดีว่าอ๊อดได้ยินตนชัดเจนและต้องการจะเห็นภาพจริงแต่ยังปฏิเสธที่จะยอมรับว่าตนต้องการ ทรคาเลยเลื่อนมือไปแก้ผ้านุ่งของตนบางส่วนออกบ้างให้ร่างกายที่อัดอั้นอยู่ด้านในได้ออกมา จากนั้นก็ดึงสะโพกของอ๊อดเข้าหาตัวจนอวัยวะของพวกเขาทั้งคู่สัมผัสกัน

"พี่ทรคา!" อ๊อดร้องอย่างตกใจ แต่ทำอะไรไปไม่ได้มากกว่าจิกเล็บลงบนต้นแขนของอีกฝ่าย เขาไม่เคยเห็นของสงวนของยักษ์มาก่อน แต่ที่เขาเคยคิดมาตลอดคือของของยักษ์ต้องใหญ่กว่าของมนุษย์แน่ๆ แค่ดูจากขนาดตัวก็น่าจะรู้ แต่ก็ไม่เคยคิดมาก่อนว่าจะได้มาเห็นของจริง

อย่างไรก็ตาม ทรคาไม่ได้ปล่อยเวลาให้อ๊อดได้ทำอะไรไปมากกว่าตกใจ มือกว้างจับมือของอ๊อดและบังคับให้เด็กหนุ่มพยายามกำอวัยวะของพวกเขาไว้ด้วยกัน และก็แน่ล่ะว่านิ้วของอ๊อดยาวไม่พอจะกำรอบได้ถึงครึ่ง ทรคาเลยวางมือของตนทับลงไปและกำรอบไปอีกที แน่นอนว่าเขาก็กำได้ไม่รอบ แต่ก็กำได้เกินครึ่ง แค่นั้นก็เพียงพอแล้ว

"เจ้ายังจำจังหวะที่ข้านำไว้เมื่อครู่ได้ใช่ไหม?" ทรคาถามด้วยน้ำเสียวที่ต่ำลงและแหบขึ้น ต้องนี้เขาต้องใช้ความพยายามมากในการควบคุมตัวเองไม่ให้รีบร้อนและไม่ให้พยายามตักตวงมากกว่านี้

"ดะ...ได้จ้ะ"

และอ๊อดก็ไม่ได้ช่วยเขาเลย แก้มแดง ดวงตาที่วาวไปด้วยน้ำตาจากความสุขสม ขาที่แยกออก และหน้าอกที่หอบขึ้นลง เชิญชวนเหลือเกินให้ทำเครื่องหมาย แต่ทรคาก็ข่มใจเอาไว้

"ดี" เขาตอบอีกฝ่ายไปสั้นๆ ก่อนจะเริ่มขยับมือ อ๊อดครางไม่เป็นภาษาเมื่อสัมผัสเสียดสีฉุดอารมณ์ของเขาให้พุ่งขึ้น

เป็นช่วงเวลาพักหนึ่งที่มีเพียงเสียงหอบหายใจ เสียงครางของอ๊อด และเสียงคำรามเบาๆ ในลำคอของทรคา จากนั้นจังหวะก็เร่งเร็วขึ้นจนเด็กหนุ่มทนคลื่นอารมณ์ที่สาดซัดไม่ไหวจวนเจียนจะข้ามฝั่งไปแต่ก็ยังไม่ข้าม ทรคาเห็นดังนั้นก็อยากทดลองอะไรบางอย่าง มือที่เคยประคองสะโพกจึงเลื่อนไปประคองบั้นท้าย นิ้วยาวนิ้วหนึ่งกดผ่านผ้านุ่งที่หลุดลุ่ยไปยังระหว่างแก้มก้น นวดแรงๆ ใส่ปากทางด้านหลัง แค่นั้นก็เพียงพอให้เด็กหนุ่มบนตักกรีดร้อง ร่างกายกระตุกเกร็ง หอบหายใจ ก่อนจะร้องครางเมื่อร่างกายของตนถึงจุดปลดปล่อย

"พี่ทรคา..." อ๊อดครางชื่อเขาก่อนที่ร่างกายจะหมดสิ้นเรี่ยวแรงทิ้งกายลงพิงต้นไม้ ส่วนทรคาก็ใช้ภาพเด็กหนุ่มตรงหน้าพาเขาไปสู่จุดหมายปลายทาง ร่างกายกระตุกเกร็งและเสียงคำรามในลำคอ ก่อนที่ทรคาจะส่งของเหลวสีขุ่นจากร่างกายของตนไปยังหน้าท้องของเด็กหนุ่ม ปะปนกับสิ่งที่อ๊อดปลอดปล่อยออกมาก่อนหน้านี้

ทั้งคู่ต่างไม่มีใครพูดอะไรอีกพักใหญ่ๆ ต่างฝ่ายต่างหอบเหนื่อนพยายามจะควบคุมลมหายใจของตนเอง จนสุดท้ายเป็นเด็กหนุ่มชาวมนุษย์ที่พูดขึ้นก่อน

"ขอบคุณมากเลยนะจ้ะที่ช่วยสอน" อ๊อดเอ่ยขึ้นพร้อมรอยยิ้มแม้แก้มเนียนจะยังแดงก่ำ "ข้านัดพี่ยักษ์มาสอนการต่อสู้แท้ๆ แต่พี่ยักษ์กับต้องมาสอนเรื่องอะไรแบบนี้กลับข้าเสียนี่ น่าอายชะมัดเลย"

"อ๊อด ข้าบอกเจ้าแล้วว่ามันเป็นเรื่องธรรมชาติ" ทรคาส่ายศีรษะก่อนจะเงยหน้ามองฟ้า "อุสรายังไม่ลับขอบฟ้า เราน่าจะมีเวลาอีกหน่อยก่อนที่เจ้าจะต้องกลับหมู่บ้าน ไป ไปล้างตัวที่ลำธาร จากนั้นจะได้ฝึกกัน"

"จ้ะ" เด็กหนุ่มพยักหน้าก่อนที่ทรคาจะปล่อยให้อีกฝ่ายได้ลุกออกจากตักของตน จากนั้นพวกเขาก็ล้างตัวในลำธาร บรรยากาศกลับมาเหมือนการเจอกันครั้งก่อนหน้า ฝ่ายหนึ่งไม่รู้ว่ายักษ์ที่ตนผูกมิตรด้วยระหว่างออกมาล่าสัตว์นั้นเป็นรัชทายาทที่ต้องการทวงคืนบัลลังก์ของตนที่นครคีรีกันต์ ส่วนอีกฝ่ายนั้นต้องการตักตวงช่วงเวลาที่ตนยังหลบซ่อนอยู่ในป่าให้มากที่สุดก่อนจะต้องทิ้งตัวตนนี้ไปแล้วเข้าสู่บทบาทตามสายเลือดของตน

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> ชอบไม่ชอบยังไงติชมกันได้นะคะ หรืออยากจะให้แต่งต่อก็เม้นบอกได้ค่ะ ^^


End file.
